1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of data communications services, and more particularly, to NGN network services.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The known gateway servers which support communication between client nodes and provider server require customization for configuring the gateway for adapting between the different protocols of the client nodes and provider's server.